


Take Me Out

by brainstorm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jock!Niall, M/M, Shy!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Shitshitshit’ Liam thought, what now? </p><p>(I suck at summaries + response to a prompt!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, I didn't have the time to re-read it correctly but this one shot is for this prompt: "shy liam who admires/crushes on loud outgoing jock niall from afar. one day niall notices and yeah stuff happens i dunno", I didn't know what to do with the 'I dunno' part but this is just pure fluff, if you wanted smut then you tell me and I'll write a second part to this, wooo.

“Lou! Over here!”

“Watch out, Niall- shit!”

That was the conversation Liam could hear for afar in the school field, where he was sitting behind a tree with the excuse of reading a book when all he was doing was watching these boys playing football. Oh, who was he kidding, Niall. He was watching Niall. He knew nothing about football but there was something so amazing about the way the blond moved while playing, and how he was so competitive and concentrated on the game but still could laugh about things in there. Liam just found him amazing, he just couldn’t get his eyes off him whenever he saw him out there, or in a corridor or in his classes even though he was only in two of his.

But it was his last year in school and after he was out of there he wasn’t seeing him anymore, and as he was never going to get a chance with such a wonderful boy, he better forget about him. Ha, as if it was that easy.

What pulled him out of his thoughts was the bell ringing, signaling it was time to go to class again. With a sigh, Liam put his book inside his bag before throwing it across his shoulders and standing up, heading inside school again.

He hated walking through the corridor just before the class started because it was always so full with people who pushed him around while walking and not even saying sorry after they did, but he was used to it already because no one ever noticed him. He was always the guy who was (extremely) early for every lesson, that way he could avoid everyone.

Everyone but Harry.

“Liaaaam!” Harry exclaimed from behind him and Liam turned around to see him walking against the sea of people on the school hallway.

“Hi, Harry.” He said with a little smile. Harry was actually his only friend, they had been since primary school and always stuck together even though Harry grew up to be this charming and friendly boy he was now, while Liam was his boring and shy self. He didn’t know why Harry still stuck around, but he wasn’t complaining. Harry was friends with everyone, literally, _everyone,_ there wasn’t a single person in school he didn’t know. And in case you were wondering, yes, he did know Niall, but he was a very close friend of Louis, Niall’s friend. The curly boy as asked Liam a thousand times if he wanted to be introduced to the boys because Harry knew Liam had a crush on the blond even when he had never say a word about it. That’s how good Harry knew Liam.

“Where have you been during break?” Harry asked him once he was walking next to him.

“Just outside, reading.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Reading. Sure, Liam.”

“I was!” Liam exclaimed.

Harry let out a sigh, “Liam, when are you going to grow a pair of balls and just talk to the boy?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Liam mumbled and looked down at the floor with a blush on his cheeks.

“We’re never going to get past this conversation, aren’t we?” his friend asked with a defeated voice.

Liam didn’t respond and instead just kept on walking until he reached the room for his next class.

He sat at the back, as always, so no one would notice him or could throw paper balls or bother him during the class, and all the teachers knew he was a good student so they weren’t bothered with him.

Niall was not in this class with him, unluckily, so he was obliged to pay attention, which was actually good because geography was not a subject he was really good at.

Geography passed very, very slowly to Liam’s liking and when it was time to leave for his next subject, he couldn’t be any more thankful.

History. Now that was something Liam was good at. And Niall was on that class. Two birds, one shot. Well, that would be if he actually made a move. That was not going to happen. Nope.

This class was over pretty quickly, thank God, and Liam headed out to the cafeteria for lunch, when he would grab some food and an orange juice to then go sit at the table on the farthest corner in the room, and five minutes later, he will be joined by Harry.

As that day was nothing different from any other, he was indeed, joined by Harry a couple of minutes later he occupied the table.

“So how were your classes?” Harry asked.

“Boring.”

“I can’t believe you just answered me that,” Harry said faking amusement and then laughed, “yeah, mine too, can’t wait to get out of this place.”

“Yeah…” Liam asked and nodded slowly.

Then there were a couple of minutes of silence where the two of them would just eat and eat while being in their own little worlds. Unfortunately, his very comfortable silence was interrupted by someone calling Harry’s name.

“Harry!” Louis yell came from a couple of meters away, “the fuck are you doing sitting so far away from civilization?” he asked as he approached the table and took a seat in front of Harry.

“Liam likes it here.” Harry shrugged.

Louis then looked at Liam and shrugged too. _‘Yeah, hi to you too’_ Liam thought.

“So I need your friendly skills for a prank.” Louis told Harry with a smirk on his face.

“At your service, sir. What do you need.” Harry told the blue eyed boy.

And that was how he was completely forgotten about during the conversation. That was one of the bad things about being friends with Harry, there was always someone looking for him because of some reason.

He didn’t know how much time he spent thinking about who knows what until he was abruptly brought back to the real world by a voice.

“Louis, we’re playing football this afternoon, ya’ coming?” and irish accent asked.

 _‘No’_ Liam thought to himself. He was too close, Niall was too close, he was going to do something stupid, he could sense it already. _‘Please, please, don’t let me do something stupid’_ Liam thought.

“Alright, I’ll be there.” Louis said turning to talk to Niall.

“There was something else I was supposed to tell ya’, can’t remember though.” Niall thought with a frown that Liam thought it looked very cute.

Niall then took a sit next to Louis, a.k.a. in front of Liam, who just blushed.

 _‘Why are you blushing, stop blushing you idiot’_ his mind told him. Sometimes it was like two different people were up there. So he just looked down at what was left of his food on his plate.

In that moment, Harry turned to look at him and nudged him on the ribs as if saying, _‘come on you dumbass, talk to him!!’_ and Liam just shook his head and blushed harder while looking at him with a terrified expression.

“Oh, I remembered!” Niall exclaimed and his whole face lighted up, “Zayn was looking for ya to talk about that prank ya’re planning.” He added.

“Great!” Louis exclaimed, “shall we, Harry?” he said to the curly haired boy sitting next to Liam.

“Sure.” He said as he stood up and started walking right behind Louis not before turning around and winking at Liam who was left sitting at the table with Niall. Bastard.

“So ya’ are Liam, right?” Niall asked, his eyes focusing on him. Liam could feel his face growing hot, _‘whywhywhy’_.

The brown haired boy just nodded and moved his eyes away from Niall’s face because _Jesus_ , his eyes were so blue.

“’m Niall.” He said and Liam then looked at him again and nodded. As if he didn’t know who he was.

“Ya don’t talk too much, don’t ya’?” the blond talked again.

“Sorry.” Liam mumbled then looking down. This was terrible, he was making a fool out of himself. Why did he have to sabotage himself like that?

“’s okay,” Niall said, “I’ll leave ya alone if you want.” He added and went to stand up.

“You can stay,” Liam kind of blurted out and Niall then turned to look at him and sat down again with a smile on his face. “I- I mean, if you w- want to.”

Niall then chuckled, “alright. You’re on my history class, yeah?” he asked then and Liam nodded. Wow, so Niall actually noticed he existed.

And just as the blond was about to speak again, the bell was ringing signaling it was the end of lunch.

“So I guess I’ll see ya’ around then, Liam!” Niall said with a cheerful voice and stood up to walk away waving at some people and winking at a couple of girls.

“Bye.” Liam said awkwardly and kind of waved at him. God, why did he have to be so weird?

*

What was actually surprising was that after that small conversation on the cafeteria, Niall was always saying hi to Liam or waving at him with his hand with a smile on his face whenever he saw him somewhere on the school, which was of course answered with a small smile from Liam and a little wave of his hand too. And a blush, apparently the blush was always there to make the boy look bad, jeez.

For about two or three weeks Niall would go and sit with him and Harry for lunch and just try and talk to Liam. It wasn’t like Liam didn’t want to talk to him, hell, _he did_ , he just couldn’t find his voice whenever Niall was around and then Harry will laugh at him for being so shy. It wasn’t funny, at all.

Liam would still go and sit under a tree outside the school and watch Louis and Niall play football. He was so good. Did he mention Niall was one of the best players in the school’s team? And that probably 90% of the girls there were dying to date him or Louis? Well, now you know. He probably wasn’t even gay. Or bi. Whatever. It was almost the end of school so he would be done with all this stupid high school crush. Right…?

Sometimes Niall would approach Liam while sitting under the tree when he was finishing practicing or playing a game and excused himself for looking and probably smelling like sweat after playing which would make Liam smile or chuckle a bit (something Niall was actually proud of, to be honest) and just stay there and talk to him and get like, ten words out of Liam. Well, that was progress.

“Hey, Niall.” A girl approached them while they were sitting on Liam’s spot under the tree.

“Hey,” Niall said politely and smile up at her from the floor.

“Just wanted to say you were great out there, you’re the best.”

“Thanks, love.” He would say sincerely.

Then she blushed and mumbled something like “I’ll see you around.” And walked away.

Liam just sat there _watching_ his open book, he wasn’t even reading anymore since Niall came and sat next to him.

*

It was a Friday and Liam was sitting on a bench instead of under a tree with his new book in his hands when Niall ran towards him and sat next to him to then move and lay on the bench, legs stretched and his head on Liam’s lap.

“Watcha reading there, Li?” he asked and Liam blushed at 1) the nickname; 2) Niall’s head was resting on his lap.

“Uhm… j- just this new book I got.” He told the blond. He still felt as nervous as the first he talked to him even though Niall had been trying to get him to open up for weeks.

“Let me see.” Niall said snapping the book out of Liam’s hands. He scrunched up his face, that was Liam’s favorite, it was the cutest face he’s ever seen, “looks boring as hell, Li.”

“Well that’s good because you don’t have to read it, right?” he said and wait- where did that confidence came from?

Niall looked at him with an surprised face. “S- sorry.” Liam said and looked away from Niall face and the blond just laughed.

Then there were a couple of minutes of silence, which were actually awkward, Liam was just sitting there with his crush head in his lap, staring up at him.

“Liam?” the blond asked after some time, breaking the silence.

“Yes?”

“Are ya’ coming to the game tonight?”

Liam then looked down at him and saw something in the blond’s eyes and looked away, “I- I don’t know. I don’t think so.”

“Why not?” Niall asked and Liam could almost see him pouting but he didn’t look down again.

“’Cause, uhm- I don’t really know anything about football a- and I’ve never been to one before and t- there’s too much people.”

“Please?”

“I… I don’t know, Niall. I’ll- I’ll think about it.”

“Okay.” The blond said and sat up next to Liam and hugged him.

Shit. Niall Horan was _hugging_ him. And then Liam felt something brush his cheek, did he- did he just kissed him there? Oh God. It was very soft, just his lips brushing across the skin of his face and he wouldn’t have noticed it if he wasn’t so self conscious about everything that was happening.

“I’ll see ya’ tonight then. Just come see me, yah’?” the blond told him and he just nodded in response.

*

After an hour of lying in bed thinking about going or not to the game, he finally decided to go. What was the worst that could happen, right? He decided against telling Harry though, he’ll go by himself and just stay away from people.

The task in hand right now was… what to wear? He knew it was just a game but for some reason he wanted to look good for the blond. He wanted to impress him, even though he knew he’d never have a chance with him.

After about twenty minutes of standing in front of his closet, he just decided on a plaid buttoned shirt and tight black pants and his converse. He didn’t look too different that he did everyday but… it’ll have to do.

*

There were only ten minutes before the game started and the team was already warming up in the field, running and passing balls to each other. Niall just wasn’t there though, he was looking around every ten seconds as the stands started to fill with people. But the only face he wanted to see, wasn’t there. He felt his mood fell a little.

“He’ll come.” Zayn’s voice came from behind him.

“W- what?” the blond asked confused.

“Liam.” he said simply, “he’ll come.”

“How did you- how did you know?” Niall asked, his cheeks turning a slight pink.

Zayn just rolled his eyes, “you’ve been trying to talk to him, trying to get him to open up to you for like a month, you looked like a sick puppy lately.”

“Shut up.” Niall said embarrassedly. Had he been so obvious?

Zayn was about to talk again when Niall was called by his coach. “Niall! Come on, the game’s about to start!” Niall then nodded at Zayn and walked in the direction of his team while Zayn went to the stands. He didn’t play in the team, he wasn’t that good at sports but he was friends with most of the guys playing so the coach let him stick around if he wasn’t bothering.

While Zayn was walking in the direction of the stands, he saw someone standing alone a couple of meters away from all the people. He rolled his eyes. Liam. He was weird, he thought, but hey, if Niall liked him.

He lighted a cigarette and started walking towards the brown haired boy, who apparently noticed it cause then he immediately looked down at the floor.

“He likes you, so don’t waste your chance, yeah?” was the only thing Zayn told Liam once he was standing right in front of him before walking away.

 _‘He likes me?’_ Liam thought to himself, his eyebrows furrowed, _‘who likes me? … No’_ he thought then, _‘ that can’t be possible.’_

He was brought up to the real world by the crowd cheering, signaling the game had started. He didn’t know what was happening in the field but it didn’t matter because his whole attention was focused in the blond. And hell, he didn’t know anything about football but he could tell something was off with him.

During the first half of the game, Niall was just running around completely lost, like his body was in there but his mind was not. And during the time out, his coach approached him and told him to get a grip or he’ll have to take him out. The blond nodded and let out a sigh while he sat on a bench and grabbed a bottle of water. That’s when he saw him. Standing away from everyone, alone, leaning against a wall and looking at him. _‘God, he looks so good’_ he remembered thinking, plaid shirt and tight black pants. He smiled at him and he could barely noticed Liam smiling back at him as they weren’t very close.

By the time the game started again, he was much more focused, he was screaming at everyone and passing the ball around and he could see his coach smiling at him when he saw him out of the corner of his eye. That was him, giving everything he had out there. He even made a goal! And when he did, he turned to look at Liam and winked in his direction.

Liam was blushing like mad when the blond had winked at him after scoring. He was playing a lot better now, was it because he was there? _‘No, Liam, don’t fool yourself’_ he thought.

When the game finished, and his team won, everyone on the stands was standing up, cheering and clapping his hands, yelling at the players, who waved from the field and celebrated with hugging every partner on the team. After they were done and the people was starting to get out of the school stadium, the players headed inside the school to the showers but Niall just headed the other way around.

Liam hadn’t moved from his spot, not one inch.

“You came.” Niall said when he was in front of Liam, out of breath, his hair messy and his skin sweated and slightly pink from the effort.

Liam just smiled a little and nodded his head.

“Listen, uhm… I was wondering… if ya’d like to come over to my place?” Niall asked, and wow, that was the first time ever Liam heard him nervous.

“I, uhm…” Liam started and Niall looked away from his face, “yeah, I’d like too.”

Niall’s face then lighted up like a kid on Christmas and smiled big, “great! I’ll have to go take a shower, can ya’ wait for me here? Or ya’ can- ya’ can come inside if ya’ want but I don’t really think ya’ do.” He finished with a little giggle. That was so cute, fuck.

Liam shook his head no, “I’ll wait here.” He said softly.

Niall then nodded and trotted back inside, leaving Liam standing there with his own thoughts.

Oh God, he should’ve said no, he should’ve said no. What was he going to do? He was probably going to make something stupid and embarrass himself in front of Niall. Maybe this was just a joke. But what if he wasn’t? What if Niall tried to make a move on him? He has never been with anyone before! _‘Shitshitshit’_ Liam thought, what now?

About twenty minutes later, a fresh Niall came out of the school and walked towards him with a smile on his face, “ready to go?” he asked and Liam nodded.

The walk back to Niall’s house was silent but they were both glancing at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Luckily, the walk wasn’t that long, Niall lived just a few blocks away from school.

“So, uhm… come in.” Niall said as he opened the door and stepped aside for Liam to enter his house.

Liam then looked around, there were plenty of pictures of him and some other guy who he assumed, was Niall’s brother, all over the living room. And even an irish flag. That made him smile, Niall was so proud of being irish, it was cute.

“Do you want something to eat?” Niall asked and Liam shook his head, he was too nervous to even eat something.

“Alright, I’ll go grab some Coke or something, yah?” the blond said then and Liam nodded. Jeez, he needed to start talking.

A minute later, Niall reentered the room with two cans of Coke in his hands and sat down on his sofa, Liam sitting next to him but leaving a considerable amount of space between them.

Niall passed him the can and talked, “so, we can play videogames if you want, or watch a movie, whatever you want.” He smiled warmly at Liam and the older boy felt his stomach filled with butterflies.

“I’m-“ he started but his voice was very soft so he cleared his throat before speaking again, “I’m not very good at videogames.” he said with an embarrassed expression.

“A movie it is then!” Niall exclaimed happily, because really, he was hoping Liam would choose to see a movie. He then stood up and grabbed Liam by the arm and went to where all his dvd’s where placed.

It took them about five minutes to actually find one the both of them wanted to watch and finally decided for one when they both realized they weren’t even going to be paying attention to it, but none of them said that aloud.

They sat next to each other on the sofa in front of the TV, and again, Liam made sure there was enough space between them while Niall pulsed the play button and the movie started.

If you asked Liam what the movie was about, then he had absolutely no idea, he was too preoccupied on how awkward the situation was but how nice it would be if he could just place his arm around Niall or even brush his hand against his arm or just _something_. But he was scared, no, he _knew_ , Niall didn’t like him like that so he would have to suck it up and just sit there.

By the time they were almost an hour into the movie, Niall decided to do _something_ , seeing as Liam was going to. Well, he knew he was very shy so he didn’t know what he was expecting. So he moved a little closer, not touching him yet but there was barely any space yet between them. He looked at Liam out of the corner of his eye and he saw how he shifted a little in discomfort and fuck, maybe he was wrong after all and maybe Liam didn’t- oh, Liam just moved a little closer. Niall smiled a little to himself and waited another (fucking long) minutes and hesitantly rested his head on Liam’s shoulder and felt him tense up for two seconds before relaxing again.

They stayed like that for quite some time, Liam wasn’t sure of what he was supposed to do now. Was he supposed to put his arm around him? To put his hand on his thigh? To turn and lower his head and kiss him? Ugh, why was this so difficult?

After a few more minutes, Niall decided that _‘fuck it’_ and slowly placed a hand on Liam’s thigh. It was cute because he could feel how nervous the older boy was. And then, slowly, Liam put his hand next to Niall’s and linked their pinkies. _‘That’s it’_ Niall thought and with his free hand grabbed the remote and paused the film. He looked up at Liam with his head still resting on his shoulder, and saw Liam frowned and turned to him, “Wha-“ Liam intended on saying but was cut by a pair of lips against his.

 _‘Oh my God, oh my God, he’s kissing you, do something you dumbass!’_ his brain told him but he couldn’t move, he was too shocked to do anything about it.

When Niall noticed Liam wasn’t kissing him back after a few moments, he pulled away and moved his whole body away from Liam’s. “I’m sorry, Liam, I’m sorry, I just- I thought-“ he started and then looked down, “I thought ya liked me.” He finished his voice so soft Liam could barely hear him.

Liam swallowed hard but somehow he found his voice to speak, “I do.” He whispered.

“Oh.” was Niall response as he looked up at him again.

“I just- I just thought you didn’t like me,” Liam said, his voice still soft, “or boys, to start with. And- and- that was my first kiss.” He said even softer and blushing.

Niall frowned, “what do ya mean ya didn’t know I like boys?” he asked and then continued, “I’m openly bise- wait.” He said and frowned harder, “your first kiss?” he asked and Liam nodded. “Oh my God, I’m sorry, that was awful, I shouldn’t have been your first kiss, oh God.”

“I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way anyways.” Liam mumbled and Niall smiled warmly at him.

“Really?” the blond asked and Liam nodded.

Niall moved closer to him again and whispered, “I can’t undo that but, uhm…” he blushed, “can I kiss ya again?” he asked and Liam felt his heart melt at how cute he was.

Liam nodded and Niall lifted his face by the chin with his hand and looked him in the eye, wow, Niall’s eyes were even more beautiful this close. The blond’s eyes moved from Liam’s eyes to his lips before shutting them close and moving farther again until their lips were brushing. It took Liam a second, but he did kiss him back this time. It was slowly and Liam was hesitant about what he was supposed to do but he let Niall guide him. Their lips moved slowly in sync for a couple of minutes before they pulled apart.

“Was that better?” Niall asked then.

Liam nodded, “perfect” he told him blushing.

“Should we finish the movie then?” Niall asked and Liam nodded. He pulsed play and the movie started again and Niall went back to the position he was before, his hand on Liam’s thigh and his head on his shoulder, only this time, Liam’s arm was around Niall’s shoulders.

“So, uhm, I should be going home now.” Liam said when the movie finished.

“Come on, I’ll walk ya to the door then.” Niall said and stood up, Liam right behind him.

“So, uhm- thanks for tonight, I guess?” Liam said embarrassed and Niall chuckle a bit. How did Liam manage to be so cute?

“Thank ya too.” Niall said smiling, “so, uhm, can I- can I take ya out? On a date, I mean.” It was now the blond’s turn to blush.

Liam smiled shyly at him and nodded, “I’d love to.”

“Alright, I’ll see ya later then, Li.”

“I, uhm…”

“What is it, Li?” Niall asked.

“Can I- uh, fuck- can I kiss you again?” he asked and looked down and played with his fingers.

“’Course ya can, Li.” He said and moved to step in front of Liam before wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. Liam then felt taken aback, this was too much contact, but surprisingly, he didn’t mind it, it felt good, so he slowly put his hands on Niall’s waist.

“Good?” the blond asked once he pulled away.

Liam then nodded, again, and pecked him on the lips, making Niall giggle. “I’ll see ya later, Li.”

“Bye.” He said as he watched Niall closing the door and started walking down the road.

 _‘So you finally grew a pair’_ his brain told Liam and he smiled to himself, it had been an amazing night. And by the looks of it, it was going to keep getting better. 

**Author's Note:**

> so hopefully that wasn't that bad and you liked it and to whoever gave me that prompt, same, hope it was good enough!  
> also, writing 'ya' so many times instead of 'you' was getting on my nerves, lol, just wanted to do a very irish Niall I guess?  
> now, if you want to give me a prompt, you can do it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1076944 (: x


End file.
